


Insatiable an Appetite

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Kylo Amidala, M/M, i am so cruel to mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Amidala continues to ruin Hux's life in the sexiest ways possible. Hux has no one to blame but himself. Mitaka gets an earful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable an Appetite

The First Order’s “embassy” consisted of three rooms rented out of one of the many skyscrapers that made up the capital of Hosnian Prime. The embassies of most other planets and systems owned whole buildings, and even the smaller ones were still able to rent out entire floors. It was a testament to how dire the Order’s situation truly was, but Hux did his best with what he had.

The first room belonged to his secretary, Dopheld Mitaka, a slight, nervous man whom Hux trusted implicitly, as he had been raised in similar circumstances. The second room served as Hux’s personal office and was minimally appointed. Hux was used to owning very little, and so reserved anything more sumptuous for the third and largest room, a conference chamber for conducting meetings with other dignitaries. He was currently readying the chamber for an audience with Senator Treena Burr of Mon Cala, whose resource rich planet could provide the Order with much needed supplies.

As Hux wiped down the large glass conference table to ensure it was free of fingerprints, he heard a gentle knock on the door. When he looked up, Mitaka was leaning inside and looking anxious.

“Sir, you have a visitor.”

Hux’s brows knit together. “Isn’t it too early for Senator Burr to arrive?” He looked up at the large industrial clock salvaged from the remains of the Executor; some might consider the clock in bad taste, but Hux liked to remember his heritage, and how easily the mightiest could fall. The senator wasn’t due to arrive for another twenty minutes.

Mitaka shook his head. “He doesn’t have an appointment.”

“Who doesn’t? I don’t have time for this-”

“It’s Prince Amidala,” Mitaka hissed.

Hux was extremely surprised. Kylo rarely visited him here, and never without prior warning. This was unusual. “Send him in,” Hux ordered.

Mitaka pushed the door open wider and held it as Kylo swept into the room, clad in a relatively demure, navy blue velvet robe.

Hux eyed the artfully smudged black and gold makeup, the golden choker peaking out from underneath the stiff collar, the delicate chains lacing through Kylo’s luxurious dark hair, and took a moment to regain his composure. “Thank you, Mitaka. Please wait outside.”

Mitaka nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

“To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve solved the Iridonian problem. They won’t be entering First Order space anymore,” Kylo explained.

“That is … good news,” Hux replied. “But why deliver it in person? Don’t you have more important matters to attend to?”

“It’s been several weeks since I last saw you,” Kylo smiled. “I thought I’d check in.”

Hux was quiet as he took in this information. This wasn’t how they did things. “Well, I’ve been quite busy lately and haven’t had the time for frivolous banquets.” He picked up his cleaning cloth, folding it and placing it in his pocket, then smirked. “Are you saying you’ve missed me?”

Kylo smirked as well. “Perhaps. Are you busy this afternoon?”

“As a matter of fact, I have a meeting in 15 minutes with a representative from Mon Cala. It’s quite important.”

“Oh, that’s plenty of time,” Kylo murmured as his hands began unclasping the front of his robe.

Hux’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “What are you doing? Kylo, this is not the time or the place-" but Kylo shrugged out of the robe before Hux could finish his protests, and Hux was stunned into silence by what Kylo was wearing.

Underneath the heavy robe, Kylo wore nothing but a harness consisting of dozens of dainty golden chains crisscrossing around his body, cascading over the impressive curves of his muscles, the sharp angles of his hips. Some of the chains were attached to clamps secured around Kylo’s pert nipples.

Hux was already erect and he wanted to scream. Kylo was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen, but he really didn’t have time to indulge in Kylo’s hedonism.

“Don’t worry,” Kylo practically purred. “I’ve take care of the prep already.” He leaned against the glass table, the chains rattling against it absurdly loudly. Hux’s eyes followed the chains down Kylo’s perfect ass to where they were attached to a bejeweled buttplug nestled inside him.

“Pfassk, you are impossible,” Hux grit out, even as he unbuttoned his trousers. He glanced nervously at the clock, but he knew he couldn’t stop himself. Once he was positioned behind Kylo, he ran his hands down his back, catching on the delicate chains.

Kylo groaned softly when the chains tugged on his sensitized nipples.

Hux gently removed the plug; when he let go, it dangled from the chains, swinging against Kylo’s thigh. Kylo hadn’t been kidding about the prep; he was practically dripping with lube. Hux growled low in his throat as he lined himself up. He sank into Kylo’s soft heat easily.

Kylo keened underneath him, his fingers sliding across the glass surface.

“There goes all my hard work,” Hux huffed. He wrapped his fingers around the chains at Kylo’s hips and pushed forward. The rest of the chains rattled loudly across the glass surface, but Hux felt too good to care. He soon worked up a fast, rough rhythm; he wished he had more time to truly savor this, but now that he knew Kylo owned this, they’d explore it further later.

Kylo grinned, his cheek rubbing against the glass with every thrust, smudging it with black and gold. “I knew you’d like this outfit.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop his motions. “If you can even call it an outfit,” he grunted. “But yes, I like it.”

“We should roleplay,” Kylo chuckled, pushing back hard onto Hux’s cock. “You can be Emporer, I’ll be your consort.”

Hux grit his teeth; he didn’t want to admit how much that turned him on, but Kylo knew anyway. He quickened his pace, intent to ruin Kylo’s ability to be so conversant.

Kylo began to let out a litany of short grunts with every thrust, and an impressive moan followed when Hux hit his sweet spot.

“Shhh, Mitaka will hear us,” Hux hissed, his breathing erratic with effort.

Kylo grinned. “Mitaka’s heard everything.”

Hux already knew this, but hearing it out loud was too much, and he came with a sudden gasp. He caught his breathe, then pulled out gently and moved to finish Kylo.

“Put the plug back in,” Kylo ordered.

Hux paused, then returned the plug to Kylo’s slick, abused hole.

Kylo sighed happily and pushed off the table, retrieving his robe from the floor.

Hux watched him incredulously. “But … Aren’t you-”

“I got exactly what I came for,” Kylo replied as he buttoned the robe. “Besides, the senator shouldn't be kept waiting.”

Hux immediately panicked. He shoved himself back into his pants, soothing the disheveled material down as best he could. The glass table was wrecked, covered in fingerprints, makeup, and sweat, but Hux was out of time. Once he was sure they were presentable, he ushered Kylo towards the door.

In the front room, Senator Burr waited serenely, surrounded by several lesser appointees. Mitaka was waiting next to the door, his hand raised to knock, looking absolutely horrified. Hux glared at him until he went back to his desk, then turned his attention to the senator.

“Good afternoon, your honor,” he greeted pleasantly. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting. My … meeting with Prince Amidala ran a bit long.”

“No trouble at all, Ambassador,” Burr replied as she stood. “Your highness, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

Kylo was all charm as he bowed and kissed the senator’s fin-like hand. “The pleasure is all mine.” He looked back at Hux and winked.

In that moment, Hux was glad for the biological differences between humans and Mon Calamari; they paid no attention to the flush spreading across his cheeks. “We’ll finish this discussion later.”

“Is that a promise?” Kylo chuckled, then swept out of the room.

MEANWHILE

Mitaka had no idea what business Prince Amidala had with his boss, but he certainly felt the tension between them. He’d heard stories of their epic arguments, though he had never witnessed one himself. The Prince was even more beautiful in person than on the holofilms Mitaka had seen.

He closed the door gently behind them and returned to his desk to prepare for the Senator from Mon Cala. He was Hux’s only employee, so he was responsible for transcribing every meeting.

After several minutes, he heard an usual sound, like chains scraping against glass. Soon after, he heard the sound again, but repeatedly, almost rhythmically. It was soon accompanied by soft grunts and moans.

Mitaka’s entire face flushed when he realized what he was hearing. Hux and the Prince? But didn’t they hate each other? And were they honestly doing this _now_? He tried to busy himself with his work, but the sounds were quickly increasing. Whatever was making that rattling noise was ridiculous.

Suddenly there was a knock at the main door. Mitaka froze in horror. The senator was here early. He stared back at the conference room, wondering if he should interrupt and warn them, but a loud moan made him rethink all of his life choices. He scrambled to his feet and opened the main door, loudly greeting the Mon Calamari delegation. “Hello, senator! It’s so wonderful to see you! You’re here a bit early!”

Burr slowly blinked her giant, spherical eyes in bemusement. “Hello, Mr. Mitaka. We did make good time today. May we come in?”

Mitaka ushered them inside, stomping around and loudly proclaiming, “Of course! Please make yourselves comfortable! Ambassador Hux is …” He heard a crescendo of grunting, “almost done with his meeting! Would you like some tea?”

Burr seated herself on the utilitarian couch in front of Mitaka’s desk. “None for me, thank you.” The rest of the delegates shook their large heads at his offer.

Fearing for his job, Mitaka moved closer to the conference room door inch by inch and slowly raised his fist to knock, but the door jerked open suddenly and he was met with Hux’s enraged face. Mitaka made his escape and practically threw himself into his chair, looking everywhere but at the two clearly disheveled men.

Once pleasantries were exchanged and the room cleared out, Mitaka collapsed onto his desk face first. Hux was terrifying enough without having this insane secret kept between them.

“Mitaka!” Hux yelled from the conference room.

Mitaka jerked up and grabbed his datapad. When he entered the room, there was only one seat left. It wasn’t until he stepped closer that he noticed the conspicuous smudges on the glass surface. His eyes glanced up at Hux, who looked ready to commit homicide if Mitaka dared to mention anything, so he sat down, carefully avoiding the table, and settled the datapad on his knee. It was unprofessional, but there was only so much Mitaka was willing to suffer.

Hux calmed a bit and returned to his negotiations with the senator. Mitaka took careful notes on his perilously perched datapad and wondered about his fate once this meeting was over.

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/edit_zpsoaldniyl.jpg.html)

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/tumblr_o7fhq5EYOO1u4q6veo1_1280_zpsfk6oag3d.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So it'll probably take me a few days for part three, but I already have it plotted out. I hope everyone enjoys this part as much as the first! Feel free to say hi over on keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com (don't let the name fool you, its 99% kylux)
> 
> First piece of art by me!  
> Second piece by http://bachure.tumblr.com Its so fucking gorgeous and seductive, I want to die!


End file.
